


The Phone Call

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James A short little oneshot about James' first telephone call ...





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

N: A short one-shot I wrote while on the plane to NY (it’s a five-hour flight from California to NY, so I had loads of time) I like to think it’s funny, but I wrote it so I’m a little biased. I know it’s AU-ish, but I decided to post it anyway. 

  
"LILY!"

"Hello? Who is this?""CAN YOU HEAR ME?""Yes . . . Who is this?"

"JAMES POTTER!"

"I’m sorry, who?"

"Petunia, who’s there?" 

"A James Potter. He sounds a little crazy if you ask me . . ."

"LILY! LILY? ARE YOU THERE?"

"Here give me that! Potter? How did you get this number?"

"LILY! HI!!"

"Potter, there is no need to shout."

"Oh! Okay. Can you still hear me?"

"Yes Potter, Go on."

" . . . What?""How did you get this number?!"

"OH! I bribed Diggory."

"You WHAT?!"

"I BRIBED DIGGORY!"

"Potter! I heard you before, I was just shocked."

"Oh. Okay."

"But . . . how are you calling me?"

"I’m over at Remus’s. His mom was muggleborn, so they let me use their– what’s it called?"

"Telephone, Potter?"

"YEAH! Telephone!"

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"Why are you calling me?!"

"Oh! It’s a really good reason! I promise!"

" . . . What is it, Potter?"

"Here . . . I wrote it down." ((sound of fumbling papers))

" . . ."

"Okay! Here it is! ‘Lily,’ (that’s you!) ‘I’m really sorry that I was such a prat during our first five years of school together.’"

((Lily snorts))

"Don’t interrupt!"

"Sorry."

"I really missed you."

"Potter, it’s been a week since school let out."

"What did I say about interruptions?!"

" . . ."

"Good."

" . . . Potter?"

"What? OH! Right!

"‘I just want to take this moment during the summer before our final year of school to tell you how sorry I am that I treated you awfully. You are perfect, Lily, and you didn’t deserve my pranks or taunts.

"‘ I know you probably have tons of things you want to say to me, but just listen to one more thing:

"‘I love you Lily. But if you don’t like me like that, I’ll understand and hope that we can just be friends. Thank you.’"

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Remus wrote that, didn’t he?"

"NO! Well . . . yeah. But I helped!"

"How?"

"Remus let me dot all the I’s!!"

((Lily laughs))

"Lily?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Err . . . nothing! Absolutely nothing . . . um, about the friendship idea?"

" . . . Yeah?"

"I think it’s a good idea."

"YOU DO?!?!?!" ((rustling around and what sounds like a shout of joy))

((laughter)) "You’re crazy, Potter."

"Thank you."

"It wasn’t meant to be a compliment."

"Lily, coming from you, anything would be a compliment."

"Oh . . .Um, thanks, James."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Say it again!"

"What?"

"NO! Before that!"

"Thanks?"

"NO! After that!"

"There wasn’t any – oh. James."

"Again"

"Potter, you were gaining ground back there, I suggest you stop right now before I regret my decision."

"Okay. Point taken."

"Good."

"Lily . . .?"

"Yes . . . ?"

"Do you want to . . . err, get together some time this summer?"

"Oh, I don’t know . . ."

"It could just be as friends!!"

"Oh, I guess so . . But-"

((thump))

"James? James?!"

"Hullo Lily, this is Remus. James just passed out, so I take it you agreed to go somewhere with him."

"Yeah. I think I’m starting to regret that decision, though."

"Don’t worry, Lily. James is all right. I’ll make sure to teach him a thing or two beforehand, though. Just in case."

"Thanks Remus. You’re a great friend."

"So is James." ((click))

((click))

Lily chuckled as she hung up the phone. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

A/N: And the rest is history . . .


End file.
